


To Love & Be Loved

by Mira_noldorian



Category: The Silmarillion, Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Depression, Gore, Love, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_noldorian/pseuds/Mira_noldorian
Summary: Melkor, Irmo and Namo come to be in a relationship. Due to the strong relationship between Namo and Irmo he feels excluded and used.





	To Love & Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my rp blog on Tumblr.  
> https://melkors-ass.tumblr.com/post/174858742501

Melkor snickered at the dancing Maia in front of him, a party at the Halls of Mandos? It was an odd thing really, such a dark place filled with so much life, ironic really. It wasn’t often that a Vala got drunk, but when it did happen it never seemed to be the drunk you would expect, an intoxicated Vala is like turning a switch of honesty on. Perhaps it was the way the Elves made the ale and wine is what made it this way. 

Melkor shrugged off his many raging thoughts as a Maia of an unknown Vala sat next to him, he didn’t care whose Maia it was he was just glad to see someone not scared of him for once. Even with Irmo and Namo, he could still see the fear in their eyes when they saw him, like he was a fragile glass; waiting to break at the slightest movement. Melkor still wondered why he continued to befriend the two Valar, he knew why they stayed; he didn’t know why he stayed.

“May I confess something to you, stranger?” Melkor asked with a pleading look in his eyes, the last thing he wanted to do was scare off a potential friend. The Maia nodded, looking at him. “All of these rumors about Irmo, Namo and I are true, I will say.” He paused, thinking over his next words. Yes, he did enjoy spending so much time with the two Valar, but was what in benefit for him? A good time? He wanted more than that, he needed it.

It did make him happy, a little proud that he could make two beings love each other in ways there are unable to do alone. Day after day, night after night, watching them from afar, he felt himself begin to hold them close to his heart. He had only felt this way for Mairon, but now that he was unable to see him, his heart latched on to the nearest thing, or things it could find. Those things were the beautiful Valar standing across the room, smiling, loving each other just by simple conversation. He could never have something like that, it angered him, though he felt pity for himself in this moment.

“As much as I hate to admit…” Melkor started, looking down at his trembling hands. Every damn time he saw them, his heart dropped down the the pits of his stomach, his heart began to ache for their touch the longer they were away. He shook his head, he denied himself of these feelings for far too long; it was clawing its way to the surface, it was only a matter of time it would come out.

“I think I might be falling in love with them..” He murmured, he wasn’t sure if the stranger had heard him. In his mind, he was only speaking to himself; everything around him had disappeared, all he heard or saw was Irmo and Namo. His heart ached for them. He just wanted to touch them, hear them; he wanted them to say they weren’t going to leave him.

They could never love him like they love each other.. He stood, setting down his glass. He needed to get away, get away from all of these feelings. No one could ever love him like that. Walking out of the Halls, tears streaming down his cheeks. No one could ever love me like that. He stood in a field of grass, looking up at the Stars of Varda. He then swore to Eru, to never love someone again; by the will of his heart would only cause more destruction.


End file.
